the young robot
by Skyefall O. Bunnymund
Summary: when the nanite Event happened dr. tenma lost his son to an e.v.o, He made a robot to replace his dead son. But three years later he dies of an evo leaving behind the robot. what is their to do with an unwanted robot? that they can't even find! (AU)


title: The young robot

Summery: when the nanite Event happened dr. tenma lost his son to an e.v.o, He made a robot to replace his dead son. But three years later he dies of an evo leaving behind the robot. what is their to do with an unwanted robot? that they can't even find! (AU)

* * *

author note: this is after the third session. oh and tobio/Toby died at age 5. and the nanites **will** reactivate!

Rex's prov.

"now that's all over we can finely force on that robot! it been on the loss for two and a half years! " white night says as he looks at providence agents. they got the hint and ran to their stations.

"what robot?" I ask as I look as doctor holiday.

"when the nanites hit japan a 5-year-old got killed by his dog, which went evo. he father didn't let us kill the evo. he soon made a robot, which looked like his son. the young robot soon fond a cure for the dog evo but his creator told him to never tell how he did it. three years later the man got kill by an evo. the robot and dog disappeared we haven't seen or heard of them since. " doctor says.

"then why keep looking? everyone is cured!" I said. the video screen turned on to show a 5-year-old.

"that wasn't a cure that was a delay! their activate soon with van still around. so don't waste time on finding me and jump. your die before even getting a clue!" the child said as a yellow and brown dog jumped on his lap. It soon turned off.

"why did he tell us of all people! we been hunting him and the dog!" doctor screamed.

"why are we still looking?" I asked again, getting frustrated.

"it's filled with weapons. it could take all of providence out. we seen it destroy evos after trying to talk them out of it. it's treated like a hero. but it only does japan." six said.

"cool! were going to Japan!" I screamed as Circe and Caesar came in.

"I always wanted to go to Japan. heard theirs a cool robot kid there." Circe says.

"I want to look at the robot!" Caesar said dreamily. so six, holiday, Caesar, Circe, bobo and I were the ones going!

* * *

Astro/Atom's prov.

"come on Zoran! give me my hat!" I scream as I chased her down the street, while jump wasn't far behind. Zoran wears a pink shirt with white pants the pants had pink stripes two on each leg and pink knee patches. she had shoes that look like they were part of her pants for they were white with pink were her toes are. A teen with black and red hair grabbed zoran by he mid section. she smiles nicely as I grab my hat from zoran and put it on my head.

"Thanks my sister thinks it funny to steel my hat and runaway. We will be on are way." I tell her as I grab Zoran's right arm and start to run away. Jump barked in surprise of the sudden action but soon followed. I was wearing a school uniform. my hat was yellow and red with the word science written on it.

Zoran wasn't human she is a robot that, my friend, Dr. O' shay and I made. she looks like a three-year old. her only power was talking to animals. When I'm not fighting evos I go by atom and I wear cloths. but when I do I take my cloths off to where I'm only in my underwear and red boots both in which can never come off me, but in that mode I go by astro.

we're going to doctor O'shay and reno they both are at the ministry of science. Reno is O' shay's apprentice. We finely made it to the ministry. when we walked in I saw the girl with 5 others near the info desk. Jumped-jumped into my arms and started to howl in hatred. he only dose that when he can smell a evo. yes it's a side-effect from curing him he can since evos and hates each one of them.

I walked past the info desk, so did Zoran.

" doctor O' shay wouldn't like what you've done...your post to respect your elders...I really don't mind but o' shay will!" I tell her not even looking back at her. I notice Reno was walking to us.

"What's wrong! you only call meeting when something's wrong!" He asks as he starts to walk with us, I look at the floor.

" I forgot my creator's name. I also forgot what year I was made. you might need to do a scan." I tell them as I still look at the floor.

"and if there is something wrong with my brain. because Zoran brain is like mine she might have the same thing." I whispered to were only Reno and Zoran could her for the group of six was behind us. Jump was still howling with rage. I looked behind at them and notice the one in green and sunglasses was a providence agent. Their was also their 'secret weapon'.we got to doctor o' shay first.

"Reno please take care of Atom and if their any trouble come to me as fast as you can." Doctor O' shay. As the six came it I notice that one was a chimp. _'great two agents, a chimp, and that girl. what next an other robot!_' I thought. Reno looked at them at the six hatefully. no he doesn't hate them he just hates having to fix Zoran and me alone for this is his first year and he still doesn't know 99% of what parts are in us. Jump was still howling!

"let's go atom and zoran." Reno said. the 13-year-old easily grabbed one of are arms and dragged us both out of the room. soon jump stop howling. _'this is not my day!'_ I thought.

* * *

Rex's prov.

we made it were dr. O' shay works. we're going to him for answers about the robot. The girl at the info desk was trying to tell us how to find his office. two black-haired children came walking in with their brown and yellow dog. the dog saw me. the dog jumped in the 5-year-old arms and started to howl. the 5-year-old look down at their dog before going down a hall.

"follow Atom and Zoran they only go to his office nowhere else." the girl told us as we stated to follow. half way there an orange haired 13-year-old came up to them and started to walk with them. soon they went into a room.

"-if there any trouble come get me as fast as you can." a short almost balled man said. the man has hair on the side of his head but not on top and his nose was huge! the orange haired dragged the 5-year-old and 3-year-old out of the room. the dog stopped howling.

"I'm sorry about my apprentice. Reno hates it when I'm not there to help him! But this is his first year..." he said.

"you work on robots, yes?" six asked getting straight to the point.

"yes. Why do you ask?" He asked.

" tell us as much as you can about the rough robot that saves Japan from evos." six demanded right before the boy, Reno, ran back in his blue/gray eyes full of fear.  
" Something is terribly wrong! Doctor O' Shay please come help me!" reno screamed. they both ran out of the room. we soon left knowing he wouldn't be back.

"I feel sorry for who ever is in trouble." Circe said sadly.

"why their just some random kids!" Bobo pointed out.

"you Know when you guys were in the bathrooms I saw Atom chasing Zoran how had his hat. their dog was trying to keep up. I grabbed her by her mid section. Atom said sorry and they walked away." she told us.

_'now that I think of it that dog look familiar...'_ I thought as we walked away from the building.


End file.
